Joyeux noel Prue
by mimidb
Summary: a lire au moment des fetes de Noel


**Joyeux Noël Prue**

(Scène: Paige,Piper et Phoebe sont dans le hall ou elles finissent de décorer pour le réveillon de noël qui a lieu dans 2 jours. Il est 20 heures et elles ont quitté le travail il y a à peine 2 heures)  
  
PAIGE: Hé Phoebe ,tu peux m'passer la guirlande rouge s'te plait?  
  
PIPER: Et pendant que tu y es amène aussi la verte!  
  
PHOEBE: Bon bon minute! Mais c'est tout le temps moi qui doit aller chercher la déco. Et Paige ,tu n'as pas d'excuse, avec ton pouvoir tu pourrais arranger ca.

PIPER: Non Phoebe, tu te souviens ce qu'on avait promis à Prue?  
  
PIPER et PHOEBE (ENSEMBLE): Ne pas se servir des pouvoirs pour les choses que l'on réalise en famille ,c'est une tache que nous devons accomplir comme de simples mortelles.Oui Oui Oui.  
  
PIPER: On peut au moins lui faire plaisir. C'est le premier noël sans elle, elle sera contente si elle voit qu'on pense à elle.  
  
PHOEBE: Qui a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas la voir? Noël est une bonne période pour demander une faveur aux fondateurs.  
  
PAIGE: Laquelle?  
  
PHOEBE: Etre avec Prue pour le réveillon .  
  
(Scène :Une heure plus tard, les trois soeurs et Léo sont dans la cuisine et  
discutent de leur demande aux fondateurs)  
  
LEO: Et vous croyez que les fondateurs vont vous accorder une telle faveur?  
Rappelez vous ce que votre grand mère vous avez dit. Il faudrait du temps  
pour pouvoir envisager une rencontre avec Prue.  
  
PHOEBE: Mais Léo ,ca fait plus d'un an que Prue est ... morte. Nous voulons  
la revoir. On a tant de choses à lui dire et puis je suis sûre que ca nous  
sera bénéfique. Sil te plait Léo ,demande leurs au moins pour essayer.  
  
LEO:Bon je reviens...  
  
(Léo disparait dans un éclair de lumière bleue et Paige propose de regarder  
le livre des ombres pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen analogue pour  
ramener leur soeur.  
  
Scène : GRENIER )  
  
PAIGE (toute seule): Alors grimoire,dis moi si je vais enfin voir Prue?  
  
(Elle tourne les pages du livre quand soudain un démon surgit de la fenêtre  
et fait,d'un geste de la main, décoller Paige sur l'armoire en bois de leur  
mère. En entendant cet énorme bruit, Piper et Phoebe accourrent et trouvent  
Paige étendue sur le sol et le démon en train de dérober le livre des  
ombres)  
  
PHOEBE: Piper ,fige-le!!  
  
PIPER: Ca marche pas ,il ne sent rien.  
  
DEMON: Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et cette fois je vais toutes vous  
tuer comme l'a fait Shax avec Prue.  
  
(Il part dans un terrible tourbillon qui ravage tout le grenier. Piper se  
précipite sur Paige .Celle ci est allongée dans une mare de sang.)  
  
PIPER: Paige.....Paige!!...Phoebe ,...Paige est morte.  
  
PHOEBE: Non,non c'est pas possible. Dis moi que c'est pas vrai.  
Piper,noooooon!!!!  
  
(Phoebe s'effondre en larmes et appelle Léo qui arrive aussitot,en voyant  
Paige il essaye de la réanimer mais sans succès)  
  
LEO: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle.C'est fini....  
  
PIPER: Léo!On ne peux pas abandonner si vite.On peut peut-être faire un  
voyage dans le temps pour arrêter ce démon avant qu'il ne tue Paige.  
  
PHOEBE: Mais ...il a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien contre lui.  
  
PIPER: Justement. Si nos pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effets sur lui il ne remontra  
pas le temps avec nous.  
  
LEO: Et si il est la et qu'il vous attaque?  
  
PHOEBE: De toute façon ,c'est notre seule chance.  
  
PIPER: Mais sans livre des ombres il va falloir en inventer une en espèrant  
que ca fonctionne puisqu'il y a un an nous n'y sommes pas parvenues.  
  
PHOEBE: Mais nos pouvoirs ont grandi et depuis que je peux me déplacer à  
l'interieur de mes prémonitions, il est peut-être possible de voyager dans  
le temps.  
  
(Phoebe griffonne la formule sur un morceau de papier et les deux soeurs  
commencent à la réciter à haute voix)  
  
CE TEMPS QUI A BRISE NOS COEURS  
PUISSE T-IL NOUS RAMENER NOTRE SOEUR  
MAITRES DU TEMPS ET DE L'ESPACE  
FAITES QUE NOTRE ESPRIT SE DEPLACE  
VERS CE PASSE QUI S'EFFACE  
  
(Un tourbillon de lumière grandit dans le grenier où il ne reste que de  
nombreux débris dû au passage du démon. Puis les 2 soeurs disparaissent.  
Après un long voyage dans un tunnel lumineux Piper et Phoebe arrivent enfin  
au bout du voyage)  
  
PHOEBE: Mais où sommes nous? C'est à la maison que j'avais prevu d'attérir!  
  
PIPER ,qui est sortie après Phoebe: Oh non, on dirai l'endroit ou Léo m'a  
emmené voir les fondateurs.  
  
PHOEBE: Mais pourquoi serions nous arrivées ici? Je n'ai pas mentionné les  
fondateurs dans la formule.  
  
PIPER: Phoebe!!!!!Oh non c'est impossible!!  
  
PHOEBE: Mais quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a???!!  
  
PIPER: Phoebe c'est incroyable...regarde qui nous attend!!!  
  
(Scène:GRENIER,Léo est avec Paige lorsque soudain un être des ténèbres  
envoyé par le démon surgit de l'escalier et envoie une flèche empoisonnée à  
Léo qui la recoit dans la poitrine. Il s'écroule sur le sol en suffoquant...  
  
RETOUR SUR PIPER ET PHOEBE: Phoebe apercoit une silhouette floue au loin et  
Piper se met à courir vers celle ci .C'est alors qu'elle aussi reconnait  
cette personne: C'EST PRUE!!!)  
  
PIPER ET PHOEBE EN CHOEUR: PRUUUUUUUE!!!!  
  
(Prue approche doucement ,elle a une apparence humaine ,elle ne peut  
contenir ses larmes en voyant ses 2 soeurs accourir vers elle...Elles se  
regardent toutes les trois et se serrent très fort)  
  
PIPER en pleurant:Ho Prue tu nous a tellement manquer....On t'aime Prue.  
  
PHOEBE également en sanglotant:Prue ..Prue ..Prue...C'est bien vrai on  
t'aime tant...  
  
PRUE:Oh Piper Phoebe,il y a si longtemps.Je suis si fière de vous,de ce que  
vous étés devenues...  
  
(Elles continuent de pleurer et de se serrer très fort toutes les trois sans  
se douter que dans leur maison Léo et en train de rendre son dernier  
soupir.Etendu près de Paige il ne respire plus et on aperçoit sa main se  
desserrer doucement et tomber par terre.Voila ,Paige et Léo sont morts et  
Piper et Phoebe ne savent pas encore qu'elles sont coincées avec Prue)  
  
PRUE: Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose ,ce n'est pas une bonne chose  
être venu ici.les fondateurs ne vont pas apprécier.Un être de lumière en  
formation ne peut avoir de visite de mortels.  
  
PIPER:Un être de lumière.  
  
PRUE:Oui,les fondateurs m'ont propose de devenir votre être de lumière pour  
aider Léo dans sa tache puisque vous étés les sorcières les plus puissantes  
de l'univers.Cependant,je leur est désobéit en venant vous voir ici.Nous  
sommes dans un monde intermédiaire entre le royaume des cieux et la terre.Et  
malheureusement seul votre être de lumières peut vous en faire sortir,et Léo  
ne peut pas nous entendre d'ici.Il faut qu'il vienne de lui même.En  
attendant nous sommes coincées ici...  
  
(SCENE:EN ENFER.Le démon est en train de lire le livre des ombres et apprête  
a se rendre chez les fondateurs.Il récite la formule que Piper avait  
inscrite lorsqu'elle s'etait rendue avec Léo la bas.Le démon disparaît dans  
un terrible tourbillon de feu...  
  
SCENE FACE AUX FONDATEURS:Le démon apparaît sous les yeux ébahis des  
fondateurs)  
  
DEMON:Donnez le moi!!!  
  
(Un des fondateurs s'apprête a tuer le démon mais celui ci claque des doigts  
et fait périr l'ange dans de terribles souffrances)  
  
DEMON EN REGARDANT LES AUTRES FONDATEURS:Donnez moi ce que je veux.Donnez  
moi le livre que les soeurs ont dérobé à la source.  
  
(Il aperçoit un coffre derrière le fondateur, et tue celui ci de la même  
manière. Il claque des doigts et le coffre s'ouvre laissant apercevoir le  
grimoire de magie noire. Le démon le prend et disparaît .On le retrouve en  
enfer ou il commence à réciter les formules ramenant à la vie tous les  
démons ayant étaient tués par les sorcières.)  
  
DEMON AVEC UN RIRE TENEBREUX:Ce n'est que le commencement...  
  
Peu de temps après, des hordes de démons débarquent en ville et saccagent  
tout sur leur passage. Le démon continue à réciter toutes les formules du  
livre il ouvre ainsi des portails donnant sur d'autres mondes, laissant  
passer toutes les créatures du mal...  
  
(SCENE:Prue,Piper et Phoebe discutent d'un moyen de sortir du monde  
intermédiaire ou elles sont coincées)  
  
PRUE:Pourquoi Léo ne vient pas ici?  
  
PIPER: J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ,il était resté avec  
Paige(Piper recommence à pleurer)  
  
PRUE: Ne t'inquiète pas Piper nous allons la sauver, il faut juste que nous  
puissions sortir d'ici.  
  
PHOEBE: Mais pour le démon ,il a le livre des ombres et dieu s'est ce qu'il  
va faire avec. Pourquoi nos pouvoirs n'ont pas eu d'effet sur lui?  
  
PRUE: J'ai entendu parler de ce démon, il s'appelle Hakos,c'était un démon  
très puissant..  
  
PHOEBE: C'était???  
  
PRUE: Oui , il a été vaincu par les fondateurs et banni dans un monde  
parallèle. Normalement, il ne devait pas en sortir mais il a dû acquérir une  
puissance inouïe pour pouvoir revenir. Je vais voir si je peux avoir plus de  
renseignements auprès des fondateurs. Inutile de vous dire de ne pas bouger  
(Un instant après, Prue revient ,elle a le regard vide et regarde ses soeurs  
sans bouger.)  
  
PHOEBE: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Prue dis le nous!  
  
PRUE: Hakos a tué deux fondateurs et les autres m'ont dit quelque chose  
d'affreux.(Elle regarde Piper)  
Léo a été tué ,lui aussi...  
  
PIPER:(A ces mots elle s'écroule) NNoooooooooooonnnn  
Leeeeooooooo....(Phoebe la prends dans ses bras et la console.)  
  
PHOEBE: Prue , j'ai une idée, tu vas devenir être de lumière bientôt. Alors  
fais nous sortir d'ici tout de suite ,il faut que nous sauvions Paige et  
Léo.  
  
PRUE: Mais je ne suis pas capable de faire ça!  
  
PIPER: Prue,essayes,j't'en prie!!!!  
  
(Prue serre ses 2 soeurs contre elle et se concentre. Soudain,elle  
réussissent toutes trois à disparaître tout comme le faisait Léo. Elles  
atterrissent devant les fondateurs qui ont l'air surpris de les voir ici.)  
  
FONDATEURS: Les soeurs Halliweel? mais comment est ce possible???Enfin ,peu  
importe,ce qui se passe maintenant est grave. Tous les démons se sont  
regroupés et nous conduisent vers le chaos. Le mal a pris le pouvoir sur la  
Terre et le Bien est vaincu...  
  
PHOEBE: Pas si vite. Nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot. Il nous  
reste la solution de départ :voyager dans le temps, il faut tuer Hakos avant  
qu'il ne prenne le livre des ombres.  
  
FONDATEUR: Hakos est invincible. Même nous ne pouvons pas le tuer...  
  
PRUE: Alors il faut retourner encore plus loin dans le temps ,la ou Hakos  
était moins puissant.  
  
FONDATEUR: Mais ce voyage va être dur ,il faudra le vaincre avant qu'il ne  
soit banni , il faut être 3 et Paige est morte.  
  
PIPER: Nous verrons bien comment le vaincre une fois arrivées la bas.  
  
(Les trois soeurs récitent la formule qui leur permettra de voyager dans le  
temps:  
  
CE DEMON QUE NOUS AURIONS DÛ TUE  
PUISSE T-IL NOUS RAMENER DANS LE PASSE  
AFIN QUE SOIT ACCOMPLIE NOTRE DESTINEE  
  
(Et au bout de quelques secondes ,Prue,Piper et Phoebe se retrouvent chez  
elles .Le téléphone sonne,une sonnerie inhabituelle. La maison est joliment  
décorée pour noël et il y a une odeur de gâteau dans l'air...)  
  
PHOEBE: Mais vous ne reconnaissez pas le téléphone de grand mère?  
  
PRUE: Mais oui tu as raison...Oh regardez!C'est moi la bas.Mais j'avais bien  
12ans .Cela veut dire que nous sommes en 1985. Venez nous allons voir si  
grand mère est là.  
  
PIPER: Hé ,attendez,vous ne vous rappelez pas la dernière fois qu'elle nous  
a vu? Nous étions venues pour ce maudit pacte. Grand mère nous avez envoiyer  
sur le trottoir.  
  
PRUE :Oui mais cette fois elle nous reconnaîtra car il y a 5 ans que nous  
sommes venues...Enfin 5 ans dans le passe.Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux  
dire? Allez...on y va!  
  
(Elles descendent toutes trois dans la cuisine ou elles trouvent grand mère  
,allongée sur le sol.)  
  
PIPER: Oh mon dieu! Grand mère!  
  
PHOEBE: Grand mère ,qu'est ce qui se passe?Ca va??  
  
GRAND MERE(se relevant): Phoebe?....Prue,Piper ,mais que faites vous ici?  
Mon dieu mais espère qu'il n'a rien fait aux petites.  
  
PHOEBE: Qui?  
  
PRUE: Non ,ne t' inquiètes pas, grand mère ,on les a vu, elles sont ...enfin  
nous sommes dans le salon.  
  
PIPER: Mais enfin pourquoi étais tu allongée sur le sol?  
  
GRD MERE: C'est un démon d'une puissance redoutable qui m'a fichu par  
terre,d'ailleurs il faut que je prévienne Patty.  
  
PHOEBE: Non c'est pas la peine. On sait qui c'est, Hakos. On est venues pour  
ça, il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne seme le chaos sur terre comme ca l'est  
maintenant, en 2002.  
  
GRD MERE: Le tuer ,mais pourquoi revenir dans le passé pour le tuer??  
  
PHOEBE: Il est devenu invincible à notre époque car les fondateurs l'avaient  
seulement banni de notre monde. Mais il a réussi à s'en échapper il y a  
quelques jours et à causé de gros dégâts...  
  
PIPER ,prête a pleurer: Oh oui,tu peux le dire.  
  
GRD MERE: Bon il va falloir utiliser le pouvoir des trois.  
  
PHOEBE: Oui,mais on a un petit problème,on a plus nos pouvoirs dans le  
passé. Ce sont les petites qui en ont, il faudrait qu'elles s'en servent...  
  
GRD MERE: Ah non ,c'est impossible! Je refuse de débrider leurs  
pouvoirs,c'est trop dangereux.  
  
PRUE: Mais grand mère ,c'est très important,des vies sont en jeu.  
  
GRAND MERE: Des vies?Peut être mais c'est vos vies que je risque si je fais  
une chose pareille.  
  
PIPER ,en rage: Grand mère!Peu importe que nos vies sois en danger ,je ne  
peux pas vivre sans Léo! Et ce n'est pas tout il y a aussi ...  
  
PHOEBE ,coupant piper: Oui ,c'est vrai !Il faut que tu débrides leurs  
pouvoirs. C'est important grand mère,s'il te plait...  
  
GRAND MERE : Je ne sais pas qui est ce Léo mais puisque ça a l'air si  
important à vos yeux je veux bien demander à Patty son avis.  
  
PRUE: Merci grand mère!  
  
(SCENE GRENIER ,GRAND-MERE, PIPER, PHOEBE, PRUE ET PATRICIA)  
  
PHOEBE: Voila,c'est pourquoi il nous faut le pouvoir des trois.  
  
PATTY: Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut agir au plus vite pour empêcher  
la catastrophe de se produire. Maman, peux tu s'il te plait réciter la  
formule?  
  
GRAND-MERE: Tu es sure? Bon alors j'y vais.  
  
CES POUVOIRS QUI SONT BRIDES  
PUISSENT T-ILS LEUR ETRE REVELES  
AFIN QUE PAR CE GESTE  
LE POUVOIR DES TROIS RENAISSE  
  
(Un tourbillon de vent se crée et disparaît immédiatement.)  
  
PATTY: Ca y est. Merci maman. Et vous, bonne chance et faites très  
attention. Hakos est un démon déjà très puissant. Il faudra le prendre par  
surprise et maman tu le figera avant que les petites se montrent. Ce sera  
plus sur ,on ne sait jamais...  
  
(Patty disparaît et grand-mère suivie des 3 soeurs se rend près de la carte  
pour localiser le démon)  
  
PHOEBE: Ca y est, je l'ai. Il est ...mais il est dans Prescott Street. Il  
arrive...  
  
GRAND-MERE: Les filles!  
  
(Prue enfant suivie de ses petites soeurs arrivent dans le grenier)  
  
PRUE ENFANT: Grand mère ,il y a quelqu'un qui tape à la porte.Mais qui sont  
ces personnes?  
  
GRAND-MERE: Oh ce sont des anciennes amies de ta mère. Ne bougez pas d'ici  
les filles ,j'arrive.  
  
PIPER ADULTE: Je viens avec toi, au cas ou...  
  
(SCENE:Dans le hall, Piper s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, grand mère attend  
derrière ,prête à figer le démon)  
  
PIPER: Mais il n'y a personne.  
  
HAKOS,débarquant de la cuisine: C'est moi que vous cherchiez,sorcières? Me  
voila!  
  
(Sans que Piper ait pu réfléchir, elle est projetée sur l'armoire qui éclate  
en morceaux. Penny réussi à le figer mais il ne reste figé que quelques  
secondes.)  
  
HAKOS: Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement vieille sorcière!  
  
(De nouveau il s'apprête à projeter Penny sur l'horloge mais celle ci le  
refige. En même temps ,Piper enfant qui vient juste d'apprendre à se servir  
de ses pouvoirs avec ses soeurs le fige également. Hakos est bel et bien  
immobile)  
  
PRUE ADULTE: Allez y les filles,c'est le moment , récitez la formule!  
  
PRUE,PIPER,PHOEBE,petites:  
  
LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS LIBERERA  
LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS LIBERERA  
LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS LIBERERA  
LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS LIBERERA  
  
(Hakos se tort de douleur mais ne meurt pas. Malgré sa faiblesse il lance  
une boule de feu sur Phoebe enfant mais sa grande soeur , d'un geste de la  
main lui renvoie en pleine poitrine.Celui ci explose pour de bon.Hakos est  
détruit!)  
  
(SCENE Manoir des soeurs Halliweel 24 décembre 2002: Tout est entièrement  
détruit,des morceaux de bois sont en feu.Dans le grenier Leo et Paige sont  
toujours gisants,morts. Soudain tout se met en mouvement et la maison  
reprend son apparence d'avant .Le grenier, méconnaissable 5 minutes  
auparavant reprend sa forme d'origine. Léo tousse et se relève doucement ,il  
voit Paige qui respire avec difficulté. Grâce à ses dons,il la guérit  
rapidement.)  
  
PAIGE:Mais que c'est t-il passé?Ou est le livre des ombres?  
  
(A ces mots le livre reapparait sur le pupitre)  
  
PAIGE:Vraiment étrange...  
  
LEO:Tes soeurs t'expliquerons.  
  
(SCENE,MANOIR 1985 )  
  
PIPER se relevant:HAOU !Pourquoi on se fait toujours projeter si fort?Oh  
Grand mère désolé pour ton armoire!  
  
PENNY:Ce n'est rien,je suis fière de vous,vous avez sauvé San Francisco!  
  
PRUE:Et pour nous...enfin tes petites filles?  
  
PENNY:Ne inquiète pas je vais arranger ça!  
  
PHOEBE:Grand mère!  
  
PIPER:Désole mais il faut qu'on y aille .J'ai trop envie de savoir le futur!  
  
PENNY:Bien.Venez mes chéries on va au grenier.  
  
(Tout le monde monte au grenier et les trois enfants récitent la formule  
permettant a Prue Piper et Phoebe de retourner dans leur époque)  
  
PHOEBE:A bientôt grand mère.On t'aime très fort et ...  
  
TOUS EN CHOEUR:Joyeux Noël!!!!!!!  
  
(Un instant après, les revoici dans le grenier en 2002.Paige et Léo sont  
près du livre)  
  
PIPER:Paige ,Léo!!!Vous étes en vie!!  
  
PHOEBE:Quelle joie de vous revoir!!!  
  
PAIGE:Mais attend Phoebe,il y a un probleme.Un démon a essayé de nous tuer..  
  
PIPER:STOP!!!Tout est arrangé n'en parlons plus .C'est fini,n'est ce pas  
Prue?...Prue?Mais ou est elle?Elle était pourtant avec nous.  
  
LEO:Prue?Mais vous l'avez vraiment vu?  
  
PHOEBE:Oh non Piper!Elle est restée avec les fondateurs.On a même pas pu lui  
dire au revoir.  
  
PAIGE:C'est vrai?!J'aurai tellement voulu...  
  
PRUE ,apparaissant comme Léo:...me voir?  
  
PHOEBE:Prue ,tu es revenu.Nous avions cru qu'ils ne te laisserai pas  
repartir.  
  
PAIGE:Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin.Elles m'ont  
tellement parler de toi.  
  
PRUE:C'est un plaisir aussi pour moi,tu sais.Au fait Léo,ça va?  
  
LEO:Oui,mais tu es devenu être de lumière?  
  
PRUE:Oui.Et pas n'importe lequel.Celui des soeurs Halliweel!  
  
LEO:Ca veut dire ...  
  
PRUE:...Qu'on va faire équipe maintenant.  
  
(Ils rient tous aux éclats et ils sont enfin soulagés après une terrible  
journée.)  
  
PIPER:Mais au fait c'est le réveillon de Noël et je n'ai encore rien  
préparé.J'y vais tout de suite,il me reste deux heures.On est 5 alors?  
  
PRUE:Attend je crois qu'on sera un peu plus...  
  
(Un tourbillon de lumière se crée et Patty suivie de Grand-mère arrivent  
dans le grenier)  
  
PAIGE:Maman!Et ...et ...Grand mère??  
  
PENNY:Et oui Paige c'est moi ,ta grand mère.  
  
PHOEBE:C'est magnifique.Ca va être le plus merveilleux Noël que nous  
passerons.  
  
PIPER:Pas si je n'ai rien prépare!  
Je suis si heureuse que tout le monde soit réuni que je vais vous  
préparer une dinde comme vous n'en aurai jamais mangé.  
  
LEO:Oh oui j'ai très faim après une pareille journée.  
  
PATTY:C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé le monde que les fondateurs  
nous ont permi de venir parmi vous pour Noël.  
  
PAIGE:C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent nous faire.  
  
PHOEBE:Ca oui alors!Allez ,venez on va aller dans le salon pour discuter un  
peu car il y a pleins de choses à ce dire...sauf parler de démons!!  
  
SCENE FINALE:Toute la famille est réunie autour de la table qui a était  
magnifiquement décorée par Prue.Il est juste minuit et l'horloge comtoise se  
met à sonner les douzes coups.  
  
PHOEBE:Je voudrais dire à Prue un très joyeux Noël ainsi qu'a vous tous.  
JOYEUX Noël!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIPER ET PAIGE:Oui, JOYEUX NOËL PRUE!!!!  
  
GROS PLAN SUR PRUE PUIS SUR TOUTE LA TABLE. PUIS ON VOIT LE SAPIN.IL BRILLE  
DE MILLES FEUX.C'EST UN JOYEUX NOEL QUE VONT PASSER LES SOEURS HALLIWELL...  
  
** Fin**


End file.
